A firearm can be comprised of a charging handle that interfaces directly or indirectly with the bolt carrier group of the weapon. The interaction of the charging handle with the bolt carrier group may be used to; cycle the bolt carrier group rearward which in turn may unload a spent casing or live cartridge from the chamber, load the weapon by releasing the bolt carrier group from the rear position and allowing the bolt carrier group to move forward to strip a loaded cartridge from the magazine into the chamber, directly or indirectly bias the hammer/fire control group into the cocked or ready position, or clear any malfunction or blockage of the operating group.